One Last Time
by EdwardsMate4ever
Summary: Jacob and Edward are hiding their secret affair from the others. Will they be found out? Jakeward slash. Sequel to Hidden Within.
1. Deception

One Last Time/ Version 2

Sequel to Hidden Within

Deception

Edward POV

My piano never failed to free me from the constant turmoil of my thoughts. Compounded with those of my family, I could easily lose myself in them. No one joined me in the music room on this night, and I preferred it that way. Bella was off shopping with Alice, and Emmett wrestled with Jasper in the yard. Carlisle read his journals in his study, while Esme enjoyed one of her long, luxurious baths in her claw-foot tub.

It was easy to ignore their mundane musings as I played a lighthearted composition. I was feeling in rather high spirits that night; it was the eve of one of my "hunting" trips with Jacob. Everyone thought that our sexual experimentation had ended all those years ago; I had explained it away as staving off Jacob's teenage desires until Nessie came of age to be his mate. But it didn't end there, as we made it seem. We were inexplicably drawn to each other, and we addressed our longing for one another with quarterly trips away, in which we would hash out our rivalry in the form of a hunting competition. The others had no trouble buying that story.

It had been three long months since he had last touched my cold flesh; three long months of pretending I didn't care. But my skin itched whenever he was near, which was quite often since he'd imprinted on my daughter. When we could be alone together, we often mused about the mystery of our fate—how the imprint had brought us together, but how we secretly defied it four times a year, right under everyone's noses without their knowledge. We took a sick sense of pride in our lies.

Though our attraction was difficult to ignore in the times we were forced to, I did so readily, even going so far as to taunt my dear wolf, just to keep up the ruse of our rivalry. I was well practiced in pretending not to care after so many years of trying to shirk my family's concerns for my loneliness. It was not quite so easy for Jacob; although he played the game well on the outside, I knew his heart ached over my attempts to keep the deception alive. He knew my cruel taunts didn't convey how I really felt, but they hurt him regardless. He always was a sensitive boy.

The passing months were easier on me than Jacob. I got to see his body so often—he usually went shirtless, and he would be totally nude when he phased. And when I was truly desperate for him, I could watch him through Nessie's mind, imagining it was me beneath him. Jacob had no such opportunities, but the anticipation and frustration that built inside him had its benefits. All Jacob had were his own recollections, which he made use of frequently. Jacob's thoughts would regularly turn to memories of our past trysts, or plans for future ones. Sometimes he thought these things in retaliation to my torments, but sometimes his hormones simply ran away with him. It never ceased to turn me on. An easy fix—I would simply seek out Bella and pretend I was hard for her. Unfortunately, Jake did the same with my daughter.

Currently, Jacob was lying awake in bed next to my sleeping daughter, thinking about our trip tomorrow and musing on the meaning of our connection. He didn't understand it. Nor did I, but neither of us wanted to stop. Nessie awoke, and she teased him about the upcoming trip, saying that I would surely beat him in number of kills. A stab of guilt gripped me; my daughter had so much pride in her father—what would she do if she ever found out how I betrayed her trust? No amount of guilt could stop me though; I _needed_ Jacob. It was incredibly selfish, but I never claimed to be a selfless creature.

Their chatter turned to sighs and soft moans. My fingers left the piano keys as I dove into Nessie's head, watching my wolf through her eyes. My dick swelled at the sight of him; dark, hooded eyes, lips parted as he panted for breath, a sheen of sweat breaching his tan skin. I reached into my perfect memory to feel his incredible heat pressing against my body as he laid his weight upon her, rutting against her. A quiet moan escaped me as I entered Jacob's mind. He thought only of me and the tight coldness of my body encasing his.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was upstairs and outside their door, my hand down the front of my tight trousers, my fingers wrapped around my leaking cock. I pumped it rapidly as I eavesdropped on their minds and listened to Jacob's grunts and groans. My arousal almost consumed me completely, but I was careful to keep silent and be aware of the whereabouts of the others.

Jacob could smell my proximity, and he smirked at me mentally, deciding to give me a little show.

"Oh, fuck, baby," he moaned. "You're so tight." _But not as tight as you. Never as tight as you._

A little whimper escaped from me before I could stop myself. It only urged him on, and he thrust harder and faster. Ignoring Nessie's moans, I focused in on the picture Jacob was showing me. He was thinking of me on our last trip. We'd found a small cavern behind a waterfall. I was beneath him, lost in the throes of passion. I gasped as the memory of the pleasure I'd felt rushed through me, making me come hard in my rapidly pumping fist. Biting my lip, I sighed soundlessly before racing to my bathroom to clean up the evidence of my indiscretion.

* * *

A/N: There will be four chapters in this story; the first 2 are a rewrite of the original, so my apologies if it sounds familiar.


	2. Doubt

2. Doubt

Jacob POV

Three years ago, Renesmee turned sixteen and developed new feelings for me. As was the norm for imprinting situations such as ours, I had first been her protector of sorts. Then, as she grew older, I became her best friend. Now that she had developed sexual urges, I'd become her lover. It was impossible to deny her advances; after all, the imprint did not allow me to deny her anything. Even though I had known her since birth and watched her grow up, the shift in our relationship felt natural to me. It was the imprint compelling me to breed with her, I knew. But the imprint aside, I truly did love everything about her. She was funny and beautiful and smart. And her hair. Oh god, her hair. A unique shade of reddish brown, the likes of which could only be found on one other being—her father.

If only I wasn't still so in love with her father.

I tried to forget, to push those thoughts from my mind, but it was so hard. My human heart yearned and begged for Edward, even as my wolf spirit asserted its claim over his daughter. I repeatedly cursed myself every day for thinking any of this. But no amount of self-admonishment could clear my vivid memories of him.

My beautiful wife was sleeping naked, the flimsy sheet barely covering her breasts. She always slept in the nude; since I was so warm to the touch, she declared that nightclothes only made her sweat. Gently, I began to stroke the bare patch of skin revealed by the sagging sheet, hoping to rouse her. I wanted to make love to her before leaving for Edward and my quarterly "hunting trip," so that I wouldn't forget her while I was with Edward. If the memory of her body wasn't fresh in my mind, I might never come home again. Honestly, I wouldn't put it past myself to do something like that. Edward was just too enthralling. I lost myself in him, and when I did, I never wanted to be found.

But, things were what they were. They could not be changed. Too many people would be hurt. Far too many.

Renesmee stirred and turned her head to face me, squinting her eyes sleepily.

"What are you still doing up?" she mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Dunno. I can't sleep."

Renesmee frowned, furrowing her brow and reached out to place her hand on my knee, squeezing it affectionately. "Are you nervous about this weekend?"

Sure, that worked. "Yeah," I replied, looking down at the bedspread sheepishly.

She sat up, the sheet falling to her waist, exposing her perky breasts. She pressed them to my bare chest as she hugged me close, caressing my back in soothing circles. "Oh, baby, I'm sure my dad won't beat you that bad."

"Oh, so you think I can't ever win?" I joked.

She laughed and swatted my arm playfully. "That's not what I meant. It came out wrong."

I smiled reassuringly. "I know, Ness."

Wanting to stop thinking about the trip with Edward, I leaned in for a soft kiss. She responded eagerly, parting her lips and inviting me inside. Laying her down, my lips never leaving hers, I covered her with the length of my body, our hands exploring and stroking, our lips kissing and sucking, our tongues flicking and licking. When our bodies could wait no longer, I aligned myself between her legs.

Nessie would always be as tight as a virgin, since she stopped aging physically before we began our sexual relationship. She was every man's fantasy—the perpetual virgin. But not mine. Her virginal tightness was wonderful, but not as heavenly tight as _him_.

As I entered her slick wetness, I became aware of Edward's intoxicating scent. Not his usual aroma, which lingered everywhere in this house, intertwined with the individual scents of everyone else. This was _aroused_ Edward, a heady scent that few would recognize besides myself, Bella, Carlisle and maybe Emmett. And it was very potent. Nessie certainly didn't recognize it as she moaned encouragingly below me, raising her hips to meet my thrusts. My hips moved with more urgency, the fire in my belly ignited by the knowledge that Edward had to be right outside the door, _listening_.

I decided to put on a show for my audience of one.

"Oh, fuck, baby, you're so tight." _But not as tight as you. Never as tight as you._

I thought I heard a quiet moan from behind the door, which urged me on faster, deeper. Renesmee moaned incoherently now; she was close. Reaching down between us, I wet my fingers where our two bodies were joined. I stroked her clit in a circular motion, not too hard, keeping a steady pace. She came quickly, biting back a scream. We were in our room at the main house, and Renesmee was trying not to cause a stir. The rest of the family may have unwittingly been able to hear what was going on between us, but we didn't have to be loud about it and rub it in.

I was close now, and as I pumped into her harder and faster, a memory crept into the forefront of my mind: Edward, in the cave we found on our last trip, laying beneath me on the stone floor. His head was tossed back, his eyes closed, his lips parted; the very picture of need. Of course, Edward could see this memory, and I swore I could hear Edward gasp before the smell of his cum seeped into the air. That was enough to push me over the edge, and I felt like I couldn't breathe, so intense was my orgasm. Imagining Edward below me always made me cum harder than Nessie did alone.

_Tomorrow_, I promised myself.

Collapsing on Renesmee, we both took a few minutes to recover. Edward's scent had dissipated; he must have left shortly after he found his release. Together, we fell asleep; her small body nestled against my chest, her auburn mane fanning out around her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, I awoke to an empty bed. There was a note lying upon Renesmee's pillow. _Like father like daughter_, I thought to myself as I reached to pick it up. It read, "Making breakfast with Esme. Come and get it!" It was signed with an expertly drawn heart.

My stomach growled appreciatively at the idea of breakfast waiting for me, but I was still groggy and needed to wake myself up a little more before venturing downstairs. Getting out of bed, I stumbled a little with my first steps before heading into the bathroom. After a satisfying morning pee, I washed my hands. As I splashed water over my face, I became aware of someone standing in the doorway to the bathroom. Wiping off the excess water, I looked up at the reflection in the mirror.

It was Edward, leaning against the door jamb. Only his shoulder and hip touched the frame, and his opposite hip jutted out in a sexy way. He looked like he was posing for an ad in a fashion magazine. Edward adjusted his posture, mildly embarrassed by my thought, but he composed himself quickly, giving me a look that clearly said 'yes-I-was-listening-outside-the-door-last-night-a nd-no-I'm-not-sorry.' I only raised an eyebrow at him. There were a lot of ears around. _Maybe I don't want you to be sorry._ We shared a smile through the reflective glass.

"I'm ready for this weekend," Edward said, grinning. "I'm so going to trounce you in total number of _kills_..."

He was saying these things for the benefit of the vampires that were surely listening, even if it was inadvertently. But the smoldering look he gave me conveyed what he really meant, and my cock began to react. Edward smirked and bit his lower lip seductively, sending a surge of arousal coursing through my body. Of course, Edward knew this, if only by my sudden spike in heart rate. All of my thoughts were solely consumed with the anticipation of fucking Edward into oblivion, my previous worries about Renesmee forgotten at the moment.

In a silent flash, Edward was behind me, pressing me roughly against the bathroom sink, groping my hard cock through my flimsy pajamas. Meeting his dark, lusty eyes in the mirror, I bit my lip to stifle a groan.

"I hope you're ready, _kid_," Edward said, stroking harder and faster, bringing me closer to the edge.

Gritting my teeth, I tried to sound normal. "Oh, I'll be ready. This time, I'm going to beat you."

Edward laughed derisively and squeezed the head of my cock, thumbing my slit through the fabric. I bit back a moan, fearing that he would make me cum any second and I wouldn't be able to hold back the sounds any longer.

And then, Edward was gone—just evaporated before my eyes. I hated when he did that. And to leave me teetering on the brink? The bastard was gonna pay for that.

I knew why Edward left, of course. The others thought that our quarterly trips were about giving in to the old rivalry by trying to outdo each other in hunting ability. We never thought it would work when we had first devised the plan, but they all believed it easily enough, Bella and Nessie included. And so, we had the perfect excuse to be together, so sinfully, on a fairly regular basis. Edward was very good at hiding his feelings for me in front of everyone. I was good at it too, but only by default, as I usually just reacted to Edward's provocations in kind. But I was never the one to start playing up the rivalry in front of the others. Even though I knew it was necessary, it still hurt.

Leaning against my hands on the edge of the sink, I regarded myself in the mirror, thinking about my situation. This wasn't what my life was supposed to be. I was supposed to be with Nessie. She was my imprint, for Christ's sake, not _him_.

_Not_ him.

Even if it _was_ supposed to be him, he wasn't mine to be had. He was Bella's, never mine. Not really.

Sternly, I told my reflection, "Stop doing this to yourself, Jacob. It isn't real."

No, it wasn't real. Nessie was real, and I was taking her for granted. Staring hard at my image, I swore that this would be the last time.

_Just one last time_.

A/N: This chapter is also very similar to what was previously published, hence the quick update, but from here on out, we enter unfamiliar territory. And it will now be extended to six chapters. Thanks for reading!


	3. Desire

**One Last Time**

**Desire**

**Edward POV**

"Be careful." My daughter chewed her lip, her thoughts confirming that she worried for Jake's safety, alone with me.

"Try not to kill each other," Bella said with a smirk. "Some of us want our husbands to come back in one piece."

Jacob and I just smiled and nodded. It was always the same send-off; Nessie, full of concern and Bella, slightly amused by the prospect of our hunting competition. Bella thought it was ridiculously machismo on our parts, but she put up with it, believing we needed these trips to relieve our aggression toward one another so we might live peaceably under one roof. If only she knew the real reason.

With that, Jacob and I were off—he in his wolf form and I in my standard button-down shirt and slacks. We never took a car; it would only be a hindrance. Jacob didn't tie any clothing to his leg either. For all they knew, he would remain in his wolf form the entire time, but the truth was that he wouldn't, and he had no need for them. If I came back with my clothes torn, no one would question why. A hunting trip was the perfect cover.

I led the way, running fast, but not so fast that Jacob couldn't keep up. He was allowing me to lead us to our destination, although we both were familiar with where we were going. We had a secluded area in northern British Columbia that was our secret spot: a thickly wooded area with plenty of wildlife and little to no humans. We needed to travel a significant distance—although no one ever followed us, we had to play it safe. My ability just never seemed to function quite right while we were fucking.

Veering off our usual course, I ran for an area we'd happened upon on our last rendezvous—the site of a glorious waterfall near Calgary set on a tall cliffside, which had numerous caves to play in. As the sound of the rushing water grew closer, Jacob recognized where I was taking us.

_The cave from my memory last night. _

Breaking through the tree line, the waterfall cascaded into the large pool before us.

"Yes, I thought we could make new memories here."

Jake's mind was suddenly blank. He was putting up a wall to keep me out. I shrugged off a feeling of unease, convincing myself that Jake was planning how he wanted to take me.

"This time, let's swim under the falls. There is a slate cavern behind the water. It will be…sort of romantic."

Jacob rolled his eyes and whuffed.

Grinning widely, I told him, "Phase back so your fur doesn't bog you down. It's a bit of a swim."

He did as I requested, his smooth tan skin and brawny muscles returning with a pop. He turned to face me fully, unashamed of his nudity.

"Okay, now you strip, so your clothes don't bog you down," he mimicked me with a glint in his eye.

"With pleasure." My own clothes were off in a flash, neatly folded at the base of a nearby tree.

"So fastidious," he teased as he walked toward me.

"I'm surprised you even know that word," I replied casually, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Asshole."

Close enough to touch me know, he reached out and grabbed my waist, roughly pulling me against him. The heat of his skin against my icy flesh ended my childish taunting, and my cock swelled at the contact I had missed so badly. Jake's dick reacted in kind, and he leaned in, capturing my wintry lips with his fiery ones in a ferocious, all-consuming kiss. As his tongue slid against mine, my hips bucked involuntarily, and our hands groped at one another, anywhere and everywhere we could reach. Eventually, Jacob needed air, and he pulled back, making me whimper at the loss. He chuckled at me, and I silently thanked God that I couldn't blush and reveal my embarrassment. His lustful, dark eyes softened with tenderness, and he kissed me again, sweetly this time. Breaking the kiss, I led us to the water's edge.

"Take a deep breath, the falls can be unforgiving," I warned him before we waded into the pool and began to swim beneath the surface.

It wasn't so easy, swimming with a stiff cock, and it didn't help that Jacob's gloriously nude body was doing the breaststroke as we swam just above the rocks at the bottom of the deep pool. Swimming along the bottom would protect Jacob from the falls breaking on the surface, the force of which would extend several feet below the water's edge. I watched his powerful legs splay apart and then close, over and over, his heavy balls swinging with each propelling motion.

The falls were almost above us now, but Jacob's lungs were beginning to burn. His oxygen was almost gone, but he couldn't resurface; the breakers were too close, and the churning water would work against him. There were riptides above us, and even if he was able to get some air, he could get caught in them. As strong as Jacob was, nature had a way of besting its creatures. I cursed myself for thinking he could make it so far. Then, I realized that I was holding air in my own lungs and silently thanked Carlisle for ingraining human actions in me.

I swam up beside him, his speed diminishing as his mind began to panic. He looked at me with wild eyes, and I grasped his arms in my hands, willing him with my eyes to let me help him. Releasing his arms, I threaded one hand through the locks on the back of his head and pinched his nose closed with the other. Sealing his lips within mine, I probed his with my tongue, hoping he'd understand. He did, his lips parting, and I slowly blew my air into his mouth as he breathed it in. When he had it all, I released him with a small kiss and he grinned at me in thanks, his white teeth shining through the murky water.

We swam beneath the thunderous breakers and surfaced on the other side, hoisting ourselves out of the cool, clear water onto the slate behind the falls. Sharing a look of pure, unadulterated lust, I rested my hands on his prominent chest, his heart pounding against his ribcage. Making use of my natural speed, I laid him out, careful not to bang his head against the flat rock. My desire for him was enormous; there would be time to take it slow later. For now, I simply had to have him. I wasted no time in straddling him on hands and knees, my face aligned with his erection, and his with mine. I filled my nose with his concentrated aroma, still so strong despite our swim through the water—that masculine, lupine scent which had once repulsed me was the thing I craved most. Jacob's thoughts fractured as I swallowed him to the hilt, a desperate moan echoing through the cave. As I bobbed over him, Jacob pulled himself together enough to take advantage of our position, licking and probing my entrance, our goal the same: quickly readying each other for our reunion. His hot, wet tongue made me purr, sending sweet vibrations through Jake's core, making his toes curl. It had been too long since anyone had paid attention to my ass, and I squirmed against his face, wanting more, always more.

Satisfied that I was ready, Jacob tossed me to the side and was hovering over me in a flash. There was no hesitation on my part; I'd waited too long to feel his heat inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he grabbed behind my knees, pulling them further up and apart until I was nearly bent in half. My swollen cock was caught between our bellies and Jake rutted against it a few times, making me shudder.

"Jake, please," I uttered with a groan.

That was all the encouragement he needed, and he slammed into me, his thick heat impaling me so deeply, I could swear he reached my ribs. He growled deep in his chest as my icy channel clenched around him, and we let our carnal instincts take us over, our grunts and groans reverberating in the dark cavern, adding more fuel to our fire. Too much time had gone by, so we didn't last long; much to my dismay, I felt my balls tighten and my body tremble with my encroaching release as Jacob repeatedly pummeled against my swollen gland. Our murmurs and cries were unintelligible, but Jacob's thoughts told me just how much he needed me, how much he had missed this.

I came with a cry, my icy orgasm painting our bellies, my internal muscles squeezing his red hot cock tightly. Jacob's release came quickly, and I sighed with the pleasure of his flaming seed filling my insides. Jacob collapsed on top of me, fighting to regain his breath. Too soon, his softening cock slid out of my body and he rolled to the side, taking me with him, wrapping his arms and legs around me and holding me close. Tilting my face up to meet his, we shared leisurely kisses until Jacob's stomach rumbled loudly and, in response, my throat flared. We would need to replenish ourselves before we coupled again. Sighing, I disentangled myself from my lover's long limbs and rose to my feet, holding a hand out for him to grab.

"Come on, let's go hunting."

**Nessie POV**

I knew I shouldn't be doing this. Mom told me to just leave them alone. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to my Jake. My dad just hated him so much—always making fun of him and giving him dirty looks. Nothing ever happened to Jake on these hunting trips they took, but for some reason, I had a nagging feeling that this time would be different. I couldn't put my finger on why; my dad hadn't been any crueler to Jacob than usual. But Jacob had acted strangely before we'd made love last night, like he was nervous about something. It made me believe that he knew something I didn't, and I just needed to make sure he was okay.

I'd given him a compass on his last birthday, meant to be taken on his trips with my dad. It was engraved with our initials and had a long chain so that he could wear it even in his wolf form. I gave it to him with the hope that, if they got into a bad fight, my dad would see it and be reminded of how devastated I would be if Jacob came back hurt. With the compass in hand, I followed their scents through the Washington forests and over the Canadian border. Even though I left soon after they had, I was still probably several hours behind them. Being half-human, I didn't have speed on my side, although my tracking skills were second to none, thanks for Jacob's coaching.

Eventually, they would stop to hunt, and I would catch up to them.

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to Project Team Beta for beta'ing this story for me. I really wanted my usual betas to read something of mine that they didn't need to comb through for errors!


	4. Discovery

**One Last Time**

**Discovery**

**Jacob POV**

I was so stupid.

The whole run up to that idyllic spot in British Columbia, I guarded my innermost thoughts closely. Steady was my resolve to end these excursions of ours—the guilt was eating me alive. I vowed to break it to Edward on our last day; that way, I could enjoy the last few times we would be together so sinfully.

When he took the detour to the caves we'd visited on our last trip, suggesting that we make new memories there, my resolve faltered and I almost let my thoughts slip. Now I not only felt guilty about how I was betraying Nessie, I felt the same about what I was going to do to Edward.

My secret lover looked forward to these trips. I knew Edward didn't want to lose me. With me, he was free. He could give himself over to me completely, be out of control for once in his life, and trust that I would keep him safe. I took great pride in that. I wondered how he would react when I told him it was over. I wondered how _I_ would feel afterward.

All thoughts of ending our affair came to a grinding halt once we fucked under that waterfall. How could I give up the feeling of his wintry lips on mine, the sharp contrast of the light and dark of our skin when he wraps his limbs around me, the sheer power in his grip, the ice cold flesh clenching around my heated shaft. It would be impossible—I would always crave him, and what would be worse for Nessie? Leaving her for a few days every couple of months, or having my brain check out of our relationship on a daily basis?

"It already does."

I cursed myself for letting my guard down. _Sorry you had to hear that._

"I'm just glad you decided the way you did."

He smiled his lopsided grin as we ran side by side in search of a meal to refuel. Edward hadn't redressed after we'd left the waterfall; he carried the bundle of clothes under one arm. It amazed me how unashamed he was when it was just the two of us—back at home, he was so uptight all the time.

"How can I be uptight when your dick has been inside me?" he asked with a chuckle.

_Touche._

Just then, a powerful scent flooded our nostrils. I recognized it immediately—a moose, the perfect meal to share. Plenty of blood and flesh for us both to feast simultaneously.

_You take it down, I'll just make a mess._

I could have killed it without tearing it to shreds, but the truth was, I liked to watch Edward hunt. I slowed to a stop, crouching in the brush so the moose wouldn't be frightened off by the sight of me. Luckily, we were downwind of the enormous beast. Edward continued onward, crouching low to the ground and creeping toward the moose with stealth and precision, his eyes black with need and never wavering from his target. Driven by instinct, he approached the creature, moving with an agility that reminded me of a cat. When he was close, he rose up on the balls of his feet and pounced so fast that I would have missed it if I wasn't watching his every move like a hawk.

The moose didn't know what hit it when Edward landed on his back, wrapping his arms around the beast's neck and sinking his teeth into the furred flesh. A solitary bellow of surprise and pain escaped the poor creature before Edward snapped its neck, the body toppling to the ground as the heartbeat slowly petered out.

Edward looked up through his lashes as he drank, motioning for me to join him. I trotted over quickly, not wanting my meat to grow cold with death. Gently nudging Edward's nude form off of the moose's back, I pawed at the belly, my claws tearing the flesh easily, displaying the still-steaming organs. Very little blood spilled as Edward drank quickly, and I satisfied myself, tearing flesh from bone and relishing in the earthy taste of it. In human form, raw meat would disgust me, but my wolf thrived on it.

As Edward drank its blood and I ravaged its flesh, our eyes met and held. Instead of turning amber as his blood lust was satiated, Edward's eyes only grew darker. He was getting off on watching me eat like an animal, his hips grinding against the furry carcass that lay between us.

Removing his teeth from the drained moose's neck, he drew back, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth down his chin, and let out a feral growl. Before I could process his movement, he had knocked me onto my back, the shock causing me to phase.

My abrupt change into full nudity only excited him more. His bright white, rock-solid cock rested against my abdomen as he straddled my hips and leaned against me. The chill of his cock and the wild look in his eyes sent a jolt down my spine, and the feeling pooled in my groin while my cock filled with a rush of blood. Edward's kiss was searing. His tongue invaded my mouth, and I pushed mine past his lips with equal ferocity as my hands clutched and clawed his back. The moose's life force had left a coppery taste on his tongue, one I sucked off with abandon. My hips bucked up, seeking friction. With Edward sitting astride me, my cock slid easily against the divide of his ass.

Edward broke free of the kiss and leaned his upper body away for a moment, his heavy cock bobbing with the movement. He licked his palms. A mixture of venom and remnants of blood streaked his white skin, and he shifted himself to sit on my thighs. He grabbed hold of my cock and squeezed, making me cry out at the contact I craved so badly. Nonsense spouted from my lips as he pumped me a few times, slicking me. He grinned as he released me, and I whined at the lost sensations.

Edward didn't make me wait for long. Rapidly, he knelt on either side of my hips, positioning himself above my needy, pulsating cock, and sank down onto it, taking me inside him inch by inch, making my toes curl and my hands fist the grass with the agony of his excruciatingly slow progress. He chuckled at my predicament as I begged him in my mind to go faster. Finally, he was fully seated, my cock encased completely in his chilled body, his ass resting lightly on my balls and upper thighs. He moaned wantonly and grabbed his own cock, stroking it at a maddeningly slow pace.

I watched him as he rode me, thinking I'd never seen a sexier being. His head was thrown back, his lower lip drawn between his teeth. His chest heaved with unneeded breath, and his lean muscles beneath marble, alabaster skin, flexed and released with his motion over my cock and his own. Venom beaded at the tip of the pink, gleaming head, which he whisked away with his thumb every few upstrokes. As if that view and the feel of his insides clenching around me weren't enough, the sounds he was making were sending waves of pleasure through every nerve of my body; it was unlike anything I'd ever felt with Nessie.

Unable to withstand the languid pace any longer, I grabbed his hips and slammed them roughly against mine, impaling him deeply. He wailed in pleasure as I reached new depths inside him, and I flipped him onto his back. I proceeded to fuck him hard and rough like I needed to, and his arms and legs wrapped around me, clinging to me for dear life. The pace I was setting would seriously injure anyone else, but Edward only cried out for more. The force of my thrusting hips drove us straight across the clearing.

* * *

**Nessie POV**

The scents of Jacob and my father were strong, and I felt confident that I'd finally caught up to them. I needed to see for myself that my dad wasn't hurting the man I loved, and I desperately wanted Jacob to wear the compass I had given him last Christmas.

Being a hybrid, I was fast, but my tracking skills weren't the greatest. I thought I had been following their scent several hours before, but I had ended up at a dead end—a large lake with a spectacular waterfall. That couldn't be right; they were out to hunt, not to look at the scenery. Besides, they were men. Would Dad and Jake care about watching a waterfall when they had a competition going between them? I doubted it, chalked it up to fallacy on my part, and doubled back, finding their scents once again and following them north, which made more sense to me. Lots of bears and moose in northern Canada.

As their scents grew stronger, along with that of death, the telltale aroma of Jacob's lust started to assault my nose. A tingling feeling shot through my core at the smell of it, and I felt myself grow wetter. Could he be pleasuring himself after a successful hunt? Was he thinking of me as he stroked himself?

The trees began to thin out, indicating a break in the forest. Jacob's deep grunting filled my ears, along with the sound of skin slapping against skin. I came to the edge of the trees, and there, across the clearing, was my Jake: buck naked, his hips pistoning back and forth, pale legs splayed open beneath him, alabaster hands splayed against his back. Dumbfounded, I stared in shock at the back of my husband, unable to comprehend how he could cheat on me. Confounding me further was the fact that there were no other scents present, only the scents of my husband and my father. Stranger still, my dad's odor was one that only occurred in his bedroom with my mother. Could my mom be here too? Was she the one beneath my husband? If so, why hadn't I caught her scent?

I seethed on the inside, gritting my teeth. It had to be my mom Jacob was fucking. I knew there was a time before I was born that Jake was madly in love with her—maybe my mom had finally given in. But how could my dad share her like that? He hated Jacob, but it smelled like Dad had been there; most likely claiming my mom before Jacob from the smell of it.

But where was my dad now? Did he know that Jake was fucking his wife, betraying us both? _Why couldn't I smell her? How could she do this to me?_

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Edward was so lost in sensation below me, he could no longer cry out. All he could do was whimper quietly as I plowed into him, chasing my release and seeking his. My grunting and our skin meeting over and over were the only sounds in the forest that I could focus on as my balls drew close to my body.

I was about to tell Edward to come with me when, suddenly, a familiar voice shrieked, "Jake?! What the hell are you doing?"

Shocked at the sound of Nessie's voice, I whipped my head around to see my wife staring at me open-mouthed. Her jaw dropped even lower when I unwittingly turned my upper body toward her, revealing Edward's face beneath me.

Her mouth gaped in horror, and she opened and closed it a few times before she found her voice again, though her words came out strangled and high-pitched.

"Dad?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed! There will definitely be one more chapter to this story, and possibly two if it runs away with me. Extra special thanks to PTB for looking this over for me, particularly ElleCC, who had great creative suggestions.


End file.
